


It Will Be Us

by daisystars, KingOfClubs



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Murder, This Is Pretty Fucked Up, possessive aj, psychotic aj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: AJ loved Clem... too much. And he would do anything to keep her.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is pretty fucked up! This is based off Disturbed by Fanlicous. This is meant to be very fucked up so please be wary!!! It is not a light-hearted story at all! Read at your own discretion!

AJ used his hands and feet to climb and pull himself up the tree to see the young boy in the branch. “Hi Will,” he said, pulling himself up for the last time, honestly hoping the kid would fall from the scare. He has wanted to get rid of the kid since he decided to be rude to Clem.  _ No one was mean to AJ’s Clementine. _

The young boy turned to the sound of AJ’s voice, relaxing once seeing it was just him. “Jesus man, nearly made me fall off the damn branch. Why’d you sneak up on me like that?”

“I don’t know, I thought it would be funny to see you fall,” AJ smiled, tried to sound like he was joking. “Why are you in a tree branch, not the watchtower? Isn’t that unsafe?”

“I just like the tree branches better. People used to say I look and act like a squirrel, which I’m not complaining about ’cause I am a squirrel! I love squirrels! They’re honestly so cute and cool,” He gave the other boy a toothy grin, “Plus, I can see a shit load more stuff up here! Like, it’s way higher up than the watchtower!”

“Yeah, you can see... so much,” AJ giggled, looking at the spikes on the school gate. “It’s dangerous up here, huh? if you fall, you’ll die.” And AJ didn’t see that as a bad thing. He really wouldn’t mind seeing Willy fall.

“Oh I know, one time I tried acting like a flying squirrel and ended up breaking my arm. Mitch was pissed about it for a whole damn week.” He chuckled at the memory. “It hurt a lot, though.”

AJ tried to hold back his psychotic smile, “Would you fly if I pushed you?” He really wanted to see the brunette fly.

Willy grins, thinking the little boy was joking around. “I dunno, maybe. Do you want to test that theory? Maybe do a science fair project on it?”

The toddler smiled, shoving Willy as hard as he could off of the tree branch. His dreams were coming true. Willy was dead. While Willy was the youngest person he’s killed, it didn’t feel any less amazing.

Everything happened so fast. Willy yelped, and he felt his neck slowly snapping into two as he sped down from the branch. Suddenly there was nothing but pain. It was just unbearable pain. Blood swarmed into his mouth, and before he could calculate what had just happened, it was too late. His twitching stopped. His vision became no more. And he huffed a final breath before his body became motionless on the spike of the gates to the school he called home.

AJ slid down the tree and entered the inside of the school. He pretended to be in shock and started to scream and cry, waking up almost everyone in the school. Mitch was the first one to bolt out of the dorms.

“Willy is everything— no— no!” Mitch ran up to the gate upon noticing Willy. He let out a blood-curdling scream as he found Willy dead, impaled on the gate spikes of the school, his neck broken, and part of his spine was coming out of his body, making Mitch sick. The other kids at the school rushed out to see the sight. 

Aasim immediately ran up to Mitch, wanting to comfort his friend. “Oh fuck, Mitchell, I am so sorry… maybe he fell out one of the trees—”

“You know Willy wouldn’t  _ fucking _ fall! He doesn’t ! You should fucking  _ know _ that Aasim! Please tell me you know that…”

“How else would he die? Mitch, come on, think…” 

“Someone had to have fucking pushed him. Someone murdered him!”

Aasim sighed, trying to reason with his grieving friend. “No, Mitch, no one was even out here.”

“Fuck you! Someone  _ murdered _ him!” Mitch pointed a finger in Aasim’s face. “I thought you fucking knew that!”

“Mitch, I do, but please calm down…” Aasim tried to put a comforting hand onto his best friend’s shoulder.

The younger teen took a step back. “No! No, I won’t! You guys are so fucking blind! Look at what’s in front of you! Willy has been climbing trees since before the fucking walkers! Do you really think someone as fucking skilled as him would fucking fall?!”

“Maybe he did! Mitch accidents happen! I’m so sorry. Willy didn’t deserve this, but you can’t just start saying that someone killed him. Willy was a kid. No one here would kill him!”

AJ stayed away from the argument of the two teens; he was trying to hold back a smile. Willy was on an early watch and decided to watch in a tree. AJ decided to join him and… well, he couldn’t resist the urge to shove the older boy. It was fun to watch the boy fall and get impaled as well as seeing his neck snap on the way down.

“No! No no! Someone fucking killed him, and I will not rest until I find out who fucking killed my brother!”

“No one murdered him, Mitchell!”

AJ’s smile turned to a frown if Mitch finds out it was AJ who did the deed… everything would be over. They’d get kicked out, and Clem would know it was AJ… he can’t be having that. 

“Oh my god,” Ruby suddenly grabbed both Tenn and AJ, knocking the toddler out of his thoughts, taking them into the admin building. “It’s okay, Willy will be okay, we’ll patch him up.”

AJ held back a laugh. “He’s dead.”

Ruby assumed the sound was like a cry, “No, no, AJ; it’s okay, I promise.”

_ Crying… yes. _ “B-But I— I—” he let out tears, starting to cry. "I-I'm so sorry."

Tenn and Ruby both hugged the little toddler, tightly, whispering reassurances. "Hey! Don't worry its not your fault," "It's going to be okay," and "We'll all miss him, AJ," were things they told him.

These kids really care about each other…

How could AJ use this to his own advantage? He definitely could use it to his advantage, somehow...


	2. Chapter 2

AJ, Tenn, and Ruby all stayed in the nurse's office until someone came to get them for the funeral, which just happened to be Clemetine, who walked in. “AJ?" Clementine spoke softly, glancing at the little boy she's grown to love so much. A subtle frown played at the boy's lips, his nose scrunched and his eyes narrowed, digging holes into the ground with his stare. "You okay, goofball?" 

The boy blinked multiple times, his train of thought crashing, a brief shift of weight bringing him back to the present. "Hmm?" He looked up at her, sharp gaze softening as his eyes landed on her concerned face. "Yeah, I'm good. Just... counting Brody, Marlon, and Willy... it’s happening again, Clem. Everywhere we go, everyone dies. Why?” He asked her, wiping tears from his face.

“I’m not sure.. things just happen, you know?” Clem said, looking down at the ground, she was very upset with all this, and it hurt her to see AJ upset over it too. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing else happens to anyone, okay?”

AJ frowned, taking Clementine’s hand as they walked outside to do the funeral. Immediately there was arguing.

“Aasim, someone murdered him! Why won’t you listen!” Mitch shouted. He  _ knew _ someone did it.

“Mitch, shut up, it’s time for the funeral... just... calm it...” Aasim said softly. Mitch just scoffed and started the funeral for his little brother. 

Minutes passed by, and the funeral was dealt with. Everyone went their separate ways.

It had been a couple of weeks or so and Mitch hadn’t slept since Willy’s death; it hurt him too much, thinking Willy was murdered when everyone else believed it to just be an accident. But it was getting tiring, and he really needed a rest. 

AJ… he chose this as a perfect time to strike. He watched the tall and muscular teen lay to rest, waiting for an ideal time when he would fall asleep. AJ noticed the fox stuffed animal Mitch was hugging close to him… it must have been Willy’s, as well as a lion plush on Mitch’s pillow. T _his buff tank slept with stuffed animals? How funny._

The toddler climbed on the bed, waking up Mitch, but before he could respond, AJ dug one of Mitch’s knives into the teen’s neck and slit the throat.  **_Deep_ ** **.** AJ giggled as he continued to gurgle blood, the stuffed animal falling out of Mitch’s arms. “That’ll be good for now,” he stood up, watching as the life left Mitch’s face. He ran to get cleaned up. 

It was about a minute and a half later when they heard growling. Mitch turned… good. Aasim was writing about the day when he shot up, seeing his best friend turned, throat slit with his own knife. “Fuck,” he said quietly, grabbing his bow and a few arrows… but he hadn’t noticed Mitch got closer, and his zombified friend dug his teeth into Aasim’s arm. “Fuck!” he just grabbed an arrow and shoved it into Mitch’s head, killing him.

Clem, who happened to be nearby, heard the commotion. She dashed towards the sounds, stopping when she spotted a bitten Aasim and a dead Mitch. “What the fuck happened?!”

Aasim grabbed the knife that was stuck in Mitch’s neck. “He killed himself. Couldn’t take Willy’s... fuck,” Aasim held his left hand. “Least it wasn’t my writin’ hand.”

“Oh my god..” Clem shook her head. Another one dead. She then noticed Aasim’s arm. Her blood went cold.

Aasim stared at his hand. “I need to cut it off...” He looked at it. “That’s what you have to do, right?”

“Yeah.. yeah, we do.. you have any sharper objects than that knife?” She gestured to Mitch’s knife which was gripped in his hand

“Garden shears. Remember, Mitch grabbed them… when you guys went to the greenhouse?” Aasim pointed to the dorm rooms.

Clem nodded, rushing at top speed to Mitch’s dorm. She almost immediately spotted the shears since they were propped near the door. She heaved them up, going back to where Aasim sat. “Alright.. this’ll hurt like hell.”

“Yeah, I bet...” He pulled up his sleeve. “Just do it.”

Clem took a deep breath, preparing for the bloodshed to come soon. She slid the shears in between his infected arm. Then, using all her might pushes the two handles so that they collided and successfully cut off his arm. The sound of both his bones crunching from the shears and his piercing screams made her cringe.

Aasim let out a scream of pain. “Fuck!” 

Clem winced, dropping the shears and staring at what used to be Aasim’s full arm. Blood spilled everywhere and had stained onto her hands and sleeves.

AJ looked at the event with a sick smile on his face. “Fuck, fuck!” Aasim cried. “Get Ruby!”

Clem stumbled up, scurrying off to get the said redhead. She soon returned with Ruby trailing right behind her, worry glossed all over her eyes, “Aasim! Oh my god..!”

“Mitch killed himself, and he fucking turned and...” Aasim started crying. Pain... both emotional and physical. AJ, on the other side, was pleased, Mitch was good for something - helping him get rid of Aasim, maybe even Ruby.

“Fucking christ..” Ruby helped Aasim sit up, getting a good look at his freshly chopped off arm, “It needs to be cauterized, shit.”

“Yeah yeah...” 

“Just leave it,” AJ said.

Clem turned her head to look at the young boy, a look of both shock and confusion consuming her face, “What?”

“You can trap bugs and bac-bacte-bacteria inside...” AJ tried to play it off as loving confusion. He wanted to see Aasim die from an infection. 

Ruby rapidly shook her head, “No. No. It needs to be cauterized immediately. The fire will burn and kill everything. It’ll be fine.” 

“Okay! I’m sorry,” he started crying. “I don’t want anyone else to die. Everyone new we meet always dies! I just want to help!"

Clem’s motherly instincts hit her, snapping forward and pulling AJ into a tight hug. “It’s okay, AJ, it’s okay. Ruby, you go fix up Aasim.”

Ruby nodded, agreeing. She then helped Aasim up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him away towards the infirmary to patch him up.

“It’s our fault! We need to leave! We just can’t be around other people!” He was sobbing now. 

“AJ.. we can’t leave.” She wiped away some of his tears, “We have a home here. We have a family here. We can’t leave it all behind.”

“But everyone is dying, and it’s our fault! Everyone always dies!” 

Clem pulled him closer, drawing circles on his back, “Shh... it’s okay, it’s okay kiddo.” 

AJ hit her and backed out. “We can’t! We’re hurting them! They’ll live if we leave! We don’t belong anywhere!

Clem’s eyes widened, sitting still. She didn’t want to say anything, mainly because she was scared she’d say the wrong thing. So she instead just sat still, her heart aching from seeing her little boy like this.

“We need to go, m-maybe, they’ll stop dying! We’re bad luck! L-Like black cats!”

“AJ... we’re not like black cats. It’s gonna be okay; we just need to find out what’s causing all of this.. okay?” 

The toddler frowned, _why was she so stubborn?_ He just wanted to be with her... alone. “You don’t understand!” He continued crying.

“AJ...” Clem reached a hand out to grab him, to hold him, to do anything that’ll try and comfort him.

He hit her hand away and ran in another direction, crying for real this time. His love... she was so dumb. So stupid. He needs to kill more.  **_More_ ** . He ran into the room where Rosie was, and he spat at the dog. 

Rosie barked at the sudden wetness on her nose, using her paw to frantically wipe it off. 

“Dumb dog, Marlon should have eaten you already.” AJ snarled.

Rosie whined, nudging his hand. She was hungry, no one had fed her since early yesterday morning.

“I’m not feeding you, dumb dog,” AJ kicked the dog, hard. He put all of his anger into kicking her.

Rosie whined harder, laying her head onto the cold floor.

AJ kicked her again. “The only thing you’re good for is fighting damn walkers.”

Violet, who was passing by, heard a commotion coming from the dorm. She decided to investigate, creaking open the door to see AJ and Rosie. “You two, okay? Sounded like someone was dying in here.”

“Violet! Mitch is dead, a-and Aasim is dying! He got bit! I-I came in here to see Rosie and feed her, and she tried to bite me!” AJ ran to hug Violet, shaking.

Violet patted his back, comforting the best she could. She glanced over at Rosie, who was whining on the floor. “She looks like you scared her or something.”

He quickly came up with something in his head. “I-I yelled at her for trying to bite me, I think I made her too upset. I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay, AJ, just next time try not to yell at her? You know she can get sensitive to that.”

AJ cocked his head in visible confusion, “Why, though? She kills walkers. Shouldn't she be tougher than that? I mean that's what I think.”

“Well.. not yell at her as in when she does something like biting you. You’re still allowed to yell at her, just don’t scold at her, okay?”

AJ frowned. He didn’t like Violet, not one bit. She was also weird, liking other girls. She also liked his Clem.

“Also, I heard Clem wanted to talk to you. Mumbled something about apologizing?” 

The toddler crossed his arms and stared up at Violet. “She says we need to stay here. We need to leave before all of you die!”

Violet sighed. “AJ, I’m sure everything will go back to normal soon. Clem’s smart, she’ll figure out what’s going on.” 

“This isn’t the first time it happened... We’ve wiped out three entire groups...” AJ had wiped out three entire groups. “By just being there! We bring bad luck!”

A ping of hurt and sympathy ran through Violet. “AJ...” 

“What?” 

“Like I said, everything will be fine soon. We know it’s not you and Clem that is causing this. We just gotta figure out what’s truly causing this, okay?”

“Fine...”

Violet smiled, pleased with his answer. “Good, now c’mon. I heard Tenn wanted to go draw with you.” 

“That will be fun!”

“Now go on, don’t keep him waiting.” 

AJ ran to go find Tenn... That was one person he wouldn’t mind sparing; he’d allow to live alongside him and his Clem. AJ and Tenn drew together and continued to do so as the days went on, nothing was a problem... for now.


End file.
